


遇雪

by Estine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: 他在一场谜一样的大雪中与男孩相遇，那到底是幻觉还是现实？
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	遇雪

**Author's Note:**

> 5N与托尼但，这里的托尼是处于斯巴达府邸刚刚覆灭，从家中逃出来约莫四五天后的时间线（简而言之就是幼但）
> 
> cp向不明显，但确实是ND（我只吃D右）些许NK提及

他首先感到了一阵贴着脸颊的微弱刺痛。

这成功将尼禄从昏迷中唤醒过来，然后耀眼的白色遍布整个视野，灼得他的视网膜发疼。

左手掌贴着地面，传来冰冷而湿润的触感，他立刻意识到那是雪：此刻他正躺在雪地里，天色阴沉压抑得让人几乎窒息，就连零星的雪花看起来也像是裹上了一层脏兮兮的尘土。

他想起命运城堡，阴森高大的建筑亦伫立在一片冰雪中，早在当初突兀闯入一片白茫茫的风雪中时，尼禄就发现自己对寒冷并没有多少畏惧感，他猜测这或许与他曾经被恶魔抓伤的的右手有关——而那里现在被妮可的Devil Breaker所取代，金属外壳反射出冷冽灰白的天光。

他喘了口气，利索地爬了起来，绯红皇后安静地插在不远处的雪堆里，他走过去将自己心爱的武器重新握在手中，顺便拂去了剑柄上的一层薄薄积雪。

他究竟晕过去多久了？这里是哪里？

尼禄记得昏迷前，他和V正兵分两路前往Qliphoth的根部，然后……

白发的青年懊恼地咒骂一声。

他想起来了，在和某个恶心得独出心裁的恶魔战斗时，他一时疏忽卷进了对方的自爆里，随后意识便陷入了黑暗中。

零星的雪还在飞舞，不断地落在尼禄的发梢和眼睫上，融化成细碎的水珠，湿漉漉的触感实在是有够令人厌烦，他咂了咂嘴，伸手擦去脸上和眉毛上的水渍。

他可以肯定这里不是昏迷前所处的位置，Redgrave的天空早已经被Qliphoth散布的枝丫遮盖，每一处角落都散发着鲜血的腥臭和尸体腐烂的味道，而这里的一切，尽管仍旧避免不了阴郁和暗沉一类的形容词，但好歹凛冽的寒风中没有裹挟着那种令人几欲作呕的气息。

还有雪，尼禄在Redgrave停留的时间不算太久，但也十分清楚，无论怎样的情况都不可能在短时间内形成如此规模的降雪，他只能将这归咎于是那只恶魔搞的鬼，可却不清楚自己究竟遭遇了什么。

甚至眼下，他连半点恶魔的气息都没有感知到，这是片沉寂得太过诡异的树林，只有落雪停在树枝上的簌簌声响，偶尔有枝桠不堪重负，发出断裂的哀鸣。

然而他还有必须要做的事情：V尚且下落不明，而自己和Urizen之间有一笔账要算，另一个人——

但丁，那个老家伙自大的毛病从来就不曾收敛过半分，他自作主张地留在了Qliphoth内部，扮演着所谓的“英雄”角色。

尼禄从不掩饰自己对力量的渴望，数年前他曾经历失去家人的痛苦，而那重铸了尼禄的信念，他只有不断变强，才能保护身边的人。时至今日，尼禄本以为自己已经变得足够强大，可是他再次因为但丁那一句毫不留情的“累赘”而陷入了惊疑不定的彷徨中，也更害怕有人会再次因自己而死。

——他没能保护克雷多，至今都还为此悔恨不已，而现在，尼禄发誓不会再让任何人死在自己的眼前。

老混蛋，休想独享这场战斗。

他走了很久，身后留下一串陷进松软雪堆里的脚印，所幸雪势并不如之前那样大了，这至少让尼禄能辨认出自己没有在原地绕圈，靴子踩在冰雪上的咔嚓声单调得开始让人感到厌烦。

在逐渐变得稀疏的树林中甚至还显露出一处木屋：没有炊烟，没有灯光，零散堆放的木材上亦是一层薄薄的积雪，空荡荡的房间和结了蜘蛛网与尘埃的角落写明了前任屋主想要将它们彻底遗弃的愿望。

他可没兴趣再在这里多浪费哪怕是一秒的时间。

——除了打湿的头发和更加焦虑的情绪，尼禄一无所获，直到他发现了左前方一处突兀的雪堆。

大雪，潮湿，迷路，不会有情况比出现恶魔更糟了，尼禄耸了耸肩，况且，他也不介意暴揍那些家伙来发泄一通自己此时此刻的郁闷，于是年轻人思索了片刻，朝着那个雪堆走去。

当距离已经近到他能够将雪堆瞧得更清楚时，尼禄很快就意识到了自己的错误：那并不是他所以为的恶魔。

而是一个人，甚至还是一个孩子，一个有着银色短发的孩子，脸色苍白。小小的身体几乎整个被积雪所掩埋，匍匐在地上已经失去了知觉，远远看上去俨然就是雪堆的模样。

尼禄匆忙将对方从雪里抱了起来，在那一刻他忍不住怀疑自己在白白浪费时间：在糟糕且极端的天气里，一个年幼的孩子根本没法在这样的环境中活下来。然而这一瞬间的忧虑和担心在下一刻变为了宽慰——尼禄的指尖试探到了微弱的鼻息，尽管男孩的脸已经冻得苍白，但他还有呼吸，这个孩子还有活下去的可能。

他松了口气。

对方的身上裹了层破碎的布料，似乎是从某件精致物什上硬生生扯下来用于御寒的权宜之计，边缘还留有一圈参差的线头，这远不能够阻止孩子单薄的衬衣和裤子被雪水浸湿，尼禄思索了片刻，干脆将自己的外套脱了下来，小心地将已经失去意识的小孩裹好。

和姬莉叶在孤儿院做事时，一直都是姬莉叶在充当照料安慰孩子们的角色。尼禄并不太擅长应付小孩子，他总是借口自己的恶魔之手会吓到孩子们，主动揽下所有的辛苦重活，避免和他们有直接的接触，然而此刻姬莉叶并不在这里，尼禄只能硬着头皮，尽可能地轻柔地将眼前这脆弱的生命呵护起来，这一系列的动作他完成得有些笨拙，生怕自己失手又把这个孩子摔回雪堆里。

他是恶魔猎人，自从发现了自己的战斗天赋后，尼禄面对敌人时从未犹豫心软，红后剑身上缠绕的烈焰让每一次战斗中都充满了叫人狂热晕眩的热潮，就算失去了自己的右手后，他也已经逐渐习惯了用Devil Breaker撕裂敌人的胸膛。他已经开始渐渐习惯，习惯了那些生死离别与疼痛，却从未习惯去轻轻触碰一个孩子的柔嫩脸颊。

尼禄折返了片刻前自己不屑一顾的废弃屋子，现在他倒开始感激了，自己并无所谓歇脚之地，可这个昏迷的孩子迫切需要的就是这样一处庇身之所。尼禄利用红后装填着的推进剂，引燃了一些干燥的木材，于是壁炉被重新使用了起来，温暖的火光填满了空旷的房间。

他可没想到绯红皇后一天会有这样的用途，尼禄忍不住笑了几声。

他甚至还在某间屋子里翻到了一条褪了色的羊毛毯，柔软的织物保存得相当完好，甚至还残留着几丝阳光的味道，这再适合不过，毕竟他的外套并不能起到多少保暖的作用。尼禄振奋地捧着那条毯子回到了孩子的身边，所幸对方并没有被冻伤，只是因严寒而陷入了短暂的昏迷，他并不怎么费力就脱下了对方身上已经湿透的衣服，随后尼禄看见了一件格外突兀的饰品：

那是项链，银质的坠子串起暗红的宝石垂在小孩的胸口，像是一团干涸凝固的鲜血。

对于一个六七岁左右的孩子而言，这无疑过于贵重了，尼禄猜不透这个孩子的来历究竟为何，不明白对方的父母怎么会将这样价值不菲的东西托付给自己的孩子，还任由他独自离家。

可当尼禄瞧见小孩的脸蛋上浮现出一丝浅浅的血色时，他也暂且将那些疑惑抛到了一边，无论怎么样，留在等待对方醒来才是最好的选择。

他总是疲于奔命去应付属于恶魔猎人的各种各样稀奇古怪的委托，当所有的任务与重担都突然离他远去时，尼禄反倒对这样突如其来的清闲弄得有些不知所措。

起初尼禄下意识地来回踱着步，随即他反应过来，这样和没头苍蝇到处乱撞似的行为显然会轻易把小孩吵醒，于是他敛起性子，盘腿坐在对方身边，盯着窗外的灰色树影怔怔出神。

天彻底黑了下来，雪势加大了，尼禄透过雾蒙蒙的窗户勉强辨认出黑色的雪花影子在坠下，那让他想起被血色的藤蔓与树根侵占了每一条街道的Redgrave，还有尸体，无论是小孩的，或是老人的，他们的血液都成了灌溉魔物的养料，破碎的空壳飘飞弥漫在城市里，那光景渐渐地和眼前的落雪重叠。

很安静，除了木材燃烧的轻微噼啪声外，还有孩子平稳的呼吸，暖黄的光晕将眼前的一切蒙了层朦胧的纱，他觉得有些困倦，于是也微微眯起了眼，目光转而落在小孩的熟睡的脸上，男孩的脸颊瞧起来颇为柔嫩，让他想起姬莉叶烘焙的香软可口的甜点。

姬莉叶……姬莉叶……

他在这个瞬间真切地感受到了久违的疲惫，在自己的右手被Urizen夺走后，原本小打小闹的生活像突然失了控似的滑向崩溃的边缘——V，Qliphoth……陌生的人和事物占去了他全部的注意力，还有但丁挡在他身前的背影，那成了自己这些天来愤怒而无措情绪纠结的源头。

然而此刻，在这片谜一样找不到出口的稀疏森林里，在呼啸的风雪当中，他像是陷入了某种缱绻的梦境中一般平和。于是便开始不甘清闲地逼迫自己去翻找那些根本不存在的过去：或许他的父亲，一个从未给他留下过半点儿回忆的男人，也曾像这样凝视过自己的侧脸；他的童年，或许也能有这样一段温暖的时光，可以躺在壁炉前盖着毯子安然入睡，而漫天的风雪被拒之门外。

他早就将姬莉叶与克雷多视作了自己的家人，可是啊、可是啊……或许他的脑海深处依旧也还留存不切实际的幻想：他真正的家人，他的父母，到底是什么样的？

而他，究竟是被无奈割舍下的骨肉，还是一件弃若敝屣的物品……

尼禄不着边际的思绪被小孩发出的轻微响动打断，手指攥紧毛毯的边缘，纤细的睫毛不断地颤抖着，嘴唇抿得很紧，稚嫩的嗓音里带着些哭腔，看样子是在和梦魇进行艰苦卓绝的斗争，尼禄刚想伸手去安抚小孩，却没料到对方已经先他一步猛地睁开了眼。

冰蓝色的眼瞳里还残留了些许泪光和恐惧，在看到尼禄的一瞬间转变为了警惕和惊慌，小孩子在看见陌生人时紧张地蜷缩起来，手下意识地紧紧地握住胸前的宝石挂坠，戒备地盯着尼禄。

尼禄尴尬地收回手，挠了挠头发，尽量让自己的笑容看起来友善一点儿：“……我没有恶意。”

小孩直勾勾地盯了他半晌，随即又突然发现自己不知道什么时候被剥了个精光，于是片刻前张牙舞爪的模样一下子泄了气，男孩只得脸颊红扑扑地将毛毯裹得更紧了一些，扯了扯被自己坐在屁股底下的大衣，呐呐不语。

全身上下都暖烘烘的，而自己的衣服就挂在一旁，小孩也不好意思再用充满敌意的眼神瞪着对方，转而好奇地盯着尼禄的右手瞧。

尼禄这才意识到造型古怪的Devil Breaker或许会惊吓到对方，于是后知后觉地将手往背后藏。

“不、不用躲起来也可以。”小孩微弱的声音打断了他，尼禄有些惊讶地看向对方，只见小孩的脸上浮现出一个微笑，浅浅的酒窝凹陷出可爱的阴影。

“很帅气。”

这反而让尼禄有些不好意思，他慢慢地将手重新暴露在对方的视线里，再次确定了小孩的眼眸里闪烁的是惊奇而不是惊恐。

“我是尼禄，你的名字？”

小孩张了张口，手指紧张地绞着银质的挂坠链子，半晌才吞吞吐吐地说出了一个名字：“托尼……”

对方并不擅长撒谎，然而尼禄并不在意这点无关紧要的细节，他与这个孩子不过是在这场大雪中碰巧相遇的陌生人。

“你的父母呢？”他不可能一直守在这个孩子的身边，把他送回到家人身边才是最佳的选择。

可尼禄好像问了个不合时宜的问题，托尼嚅嗫了一下，把半张脸埋进了毯子里，目光躲闪，小小的身躯微微发抖，那模样悲伤比恐惧更甚。

或许托尼的父母已经离世了，他应该道个歉，尼禄想，可在这之后他又该说些什么呢？他在踌躇犹豫着下一句台词时，就已然错过了说对不起的最佳时机，于是气氛尴尬地沉默下来，尼禄自暴自弃地叹了口气，叫他和小孩子相处简直比杀上一万只恶魔还要困难。

“大哥哥，你的爸爸妈妈呢？”托尼吸了吸鼻子，声音瓮瓮地从毯子里传出来。

他被这个问题问得怔住了，一时半会间不知道该如何回答，对于尼禄而言，在年幼时就被父母抛弃，双亲于他而言也无异于是两个亡魂，可他心里莫名地还存在一些微弱的期待与渴望，渴望他仍旧被人爱着，被人牵挂——于是尼禄磕磕巴巴地向男孩解释：“他们……有很长时间不在我身边。”

一阵窸窸窣窣的动静，托尼凑近了他，小小的、温暖的手轻轻碰了碰尼禄的右手臂，那里是和Devil Breaker连接的部分，托尼的眉头皱得很紧，表情看起来竟像是比尼禄还要难过：“他们知道这个吗？”

这意料之外的接触带来奇妙的体验，些微的胀痛刺得尼禄的心既酸涩，又有一丝古怪的雀跃与悸动，来自于一个孩子稚嫩而单纯的关切与忧虑。

“不。”他轻声回答。

“还会痛吗？”

尼禄摇了摇头。

“我和哥哥也经常打架。”托尼收回了手，重新抱住了膝盖坐在尼禄身边，“如果他把我伤成这样，妈妈一定会狠狠罚他。”

“你还有个哥哥。”

“我们的关系不是很好……”火苗的影子在托尼的眼眸中微微跳跃着，尼禄顺手又向壁炉里扔了根木材。

“但我不讨厌他。”托尼伸出手，让热气渐渐温暖已经有些冰凉的指尖。

此刻尼禄想起了总是板着一张脸的克雷多，他大概能够理解托尼的感受，骑士长总是因为尼禄闯下的大大小小的祸而头疼不已，他没少被克雷多训斥，可他从未厌恶过对方，而克雷多也是如此。

他们是家人。

一大一小的身影在壁炉旁沉默了良久，雪渐渐地小了，于是嶙峋的树影就突兀地横亘交错地出现在窗框里，如同干枯的手掌。

“那把剑……是用来做什么的呢？”托尼突然开口，声音怯怯地，不知道自己旺盛的求知欲是否会给眼前的年轻人带来麻烦。

“战斗，”尼禄笑了笑，因为他在男孩的眼中看见了不加掩饰的憧憬和喜爱，绯红皇后与湛蓝玫瑰是他的得意之作，得到了认可让尼禄有些兴奋：“和恶魔——”

他一下子噤了声，毕竟他不确定对于一个年幼的孩子来说，过早地知道恶魔的存在是否是一件好事。

出乎意料的是托尼并没有表现得太过惊讶，只是默不作声地垂下了眼眸。

尼禄心中一凛，或许这孩子的父母就是被……

看来我还是闭嘴比较好。他暗自懊恼地叹了口气。

“我以后也会有一把这样的剑吗？”

他诧异地看向坐在身边的男孩，本以为会在对方的眼瞳中看见复仇的火苗，却没想到只有掩饰得不太完美的哀痛。

托尼会有这样的剑吗？男孩长大以后，会有足够的力量与责任感，拿起一把属于自己的武器吗？

“你想用它做些什么呢？”

“我——”这个音节拉长后就没了下文，托尼盯着剑刃折射出的零星火光，嘴唇微微颤抖，“我想保护我身边的所有人，”

“我也想保护自己，再也不会让别人为了我……为了救我而死去了……”

托尼没有哭，可男孩的拳头攥得很紧，指甲掐着手掌印出深红的月牙，尼禄伸出手，他或许应该去搂住小孩瘦弱的肩膀，可他停滞了片刻，最终选择轻轻摸了摸托尼柔软的银色短发。

“我会保护你的，”他听见自己低声对托尼承诺，“我会保护你们所有人。”

雪地反射出冷硬的光，在穿透玻璃进入屋内时被残存的温度融化成一团柔软的、泛着光的雾气，燃了一夜的炉火因为无人添柴而衰竭为灰黑的粉末，托尼醒得很早——有一只鸟儿扑棱着翅膀飞回了屋檐底下，叽叽喳喳的鸣叫轻易就惊动了浅眠的男孩，他盯着尚处于沉睡当中的尼禄，眼睛缓缓地眨动。

身上盖着的毯子还残留有一丝温暖，原因是青年将他抱在了怀里，以期将自己的体温借给男孩御寒，而这显然非常有效。他们昨晚聊了很久，说的都是些荒唐而乏善可陈的内容，诸如尼禄邻居家的猫经常来家里蹭吃蹭喝；托尼在花园里玩耍时发现的某只造型古怪的昆虫……但两个人都不约而同对自己的家人避而不谈，小孩很快就感到了疲惫，而青年也显得异常困倦，到底是谁先睡着的，托尼也说不清楚，但就眼下的状况来看，那个人大概是自己。

他眯着眼安静地去听对方的心跳，尽量不着痕迹地往尼禄的颈窝蹭了蹭，短暂地沉浸在这个安全的小小空间里。

托尼总觉得尼禄带给他一种异常的熟悉感，能够让自己迅速地放下戒备去亲近和依赖，这古怪的感情是从何而来？是因为对方的外表还是声音？托尼说不清。

在雪中昏迷前他希冀有人来救自己，而尼禄就出现在自己的眼前，可如今托尼却更加贪心，他甚至幻想尼禄能来得更早一点，如果能提前三天……不，提前一天就好，或许青年就能够救下他的家人，而不是任由自己惊恐战栗着瑟缩在衣柜黑暗的一隅里，捂着耳朵不去听那些惨叫和木材燃烧的噼啪响声。

然而这不过是自己的痴心妄想，尼禄没有义务在雪中将他带回来，更没有义务出手帮助陷入火海的斯巴达府邸，这份责任只能由自己担起，他必须要活下去，为了维吉尔，为了……妈妈。

他必须从这个令人眷恋而沉醉的梦里醒过来了。

托尼慢慢地从尼禄的怀抱中离开，将身上裹着的羊毛毯披在青年的身上，轻手轻脚地穿好了自己的衣服。男孩看着搁在壁炉旁的绯红皇后，踌躇犹豫了片刻，小心翼翼地摸了摸剑身上那些精妙的组合起来的复杂机械元件，冷酷而尖锐的风格让他惊叹不已。

尼禄说这是他亲手组装起来的武器，提到绯红皇后时，青年的眼里充满了奕奕的神采，托尼自诩手工天赋不及尼禄的万分之一，或许……或许他以后能够结识一位技艺足够精湛的大师，届时他一定会一把拥有不输于绯红皇后的武器。

可眼下他应该离开了，托尼很清楚，他的路远不能止于此，而尼禄也有要做的事，自己只能成为青年的负担，他摩挲了一下挂坠上的红色宝石，折返到尼禄身前。

男孩张了张口，似乎想要说些什么，这个动作反复了几次，像是要去诉说某个难以启齿的秘密。

最终他咬了咬牙，声音微弱而坚定：

“我是但丁。”

尼禄的呼吸仍旧平稳而绵长，他的梦境成了男孩最好的伪装，只要在对方熟睡的时候将一切都和盘托出，或许他就能放下自己心里那点儿无关紧要的愧疚感而欣然离去。

他松了口气：“我的名字是但丁，可今后我会舍弃这个姓名。”

“所以尼禄，你只要记得托尼就好了。”

而后他悄悄打开了门，走进广袤的雪原里。

尼禄醒来时有那么一瞬间不知道自己身处何方，被魔树枝桠遮蔽了光线的天空依旧是昏暗而阴沉的，熟悉的血腥味和恶魔的气息冲击着嗅觉，于是年轻的恶魔猎人翻身坐了起来，发现自己躺在一片狼藉的废墟中，手中紧握着绯红皇后，而黑色头发，温文尔雅的委托人坐在不远处盯着他瞧，尼禄的视线和他对上的一瞬间，青年若无其事地移开了目光。

那片白得刺眼的雪原和瘦小的男孩，深夜时壁炉中涌动的温暖火光、发丝柔软而顺滑的触感，所有的一切都消失了，仿佛所有的遭遇不过是尼禄一厢情愿的想象。

“V，你什么时候……”

“你睡在那儿已经很久了，”V沉吟片刻，脸上闪过一个促狭而嘲弄的笑，“大概有两个小时。”

“我遇见了一个孩子，他——”

“这里没有孩子，”V打断了他，用手杖指了指附近血红色的空壳，“硬要说的话，这里曾经有过孩子。”

大诗人悠然自得地将手中的书又翻过一页，留下尼禄独自去整理自己混乱的思绪，他在一场谜一样的大雪中与男孩相遇，那到底是幻觉还是现实？

“如果你休息好了，别忘了但丁还在等着我们。”

V的话打断了他的思绪，尼禄抬头迎上黑发青年沉寂的眼眸，对方的眼睛里永远笼罩着一层让人看不透的深黑雾气——他的的委托人还有许多隐瞒着他的事。

就像托尼一样。

“你刚刚……一直在等我？”他前言不搭后语地反问对方，青年愣了愣，转而“啪”地一声合上了那本装帧精美的诗集，语气颇为无奈：“我在看书。”

> **"I told my love, I told my love,**
> 
> **I told her all my heart;**
> 
> **Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears,**
> 
> **Ah! she did depart!"**
> 
> **“我将倾诉我的爱，**
> 
> **我将真心向她诉说，**
> 
> **满怀忐忑，寒冷，临渊般的恐惧，**
> 
> **啊！她却弃我而去！”**

他们认识的时间不长，尼禄倒却习惯了V这样时不时蹦出一两句晦涩难懂的诗句，这个神秘的委托人究竟是什么来头，他并不想费心思去追究，只要此刻，Urizen还是他们共同的敌人，他就会站在V的这一边。

“走吧，”尼禄起身，活动了一下僵硬的四肢，准备投入下一场撕裂恶魔的痛快战斗。

他曾偶尔对自己这份古怪的热情感到费解和困惑，杀戮与恶魔的惨叫能让他的大脑迅速兴奋起来，濒临失控的微妙恐惧感刺激他一次又一次拿起红后，迎上常人避而远之的恶魔，可尼禄是为了他身后的人而战的，无论如何，他都不会忘记这一点。

“我会保护你。”他再次低声向那个男孩承诺。

-END.-

*从二月份到现在删删改改写了一万年，五代发售以后又整个推翻重写，世界顶级低产鸽子选手就是我.jpg


End file.
